Bermudan Mythology
by Master of Grapes
Summary: Basically Percy JAckson's Greek Gods, yet about something... different. Bermudan mythology! (Which I made on my own, so yeah, don't tell me you've heard of it) Told from the point of view of someone much more sassy than Percy!


****

**AN: The entire story is just pre-story information. It's all necessary for me to set up a new mythology so that I can use it freely when I create the actual story. Which is gonna be huge. Anyway, I'm going to be writing myths for this mythology.I will need ideas for what type of myths, and I will accept characters to put into these myths or to use in the story. PLease review and enjoy reading!**

CREATION

In the beginning, there was God.

Sike nah. This ain't the bible fam. I'm gonna talk the way i always do, if you don't mind.

Aight so, what I said was true. In the beginning, there was God. And not no fake ass god, lower case g, no I mean the G-O-single D, God. The God mentioned in the Christian bible. Jehovah. King of kings. Mary's baby daddy. I really don't know how else you want me to put it, just know when I say God with a capital G, that's the God i mean.

Okay so as you may already know, God was in the beginning, as I have now said three freakin' times. And in the beginning, he did a bunch of important stuff, which you can read about in the book of Genesis, so I'm really not gonna dwell on all that. Basically, he created the world and humans. But here's the thing.

It's not written in the Bible, (for a reason that will later be explained), but God had also created something...else…

I'm being very vague, aren't I?

God had made angels, humans, animals, and, well, other gods, (you can see I'm using a lowercase g? Okay, just wanted to make sure).

Now before you get all confused on me for some reason that is probably irrational and doesn't make sense, these "gods" that God made were basically people that were more powerful than humans, but less powerful than Him. The sole purpose for making them was, actually to protect humanity, for God loved them so much. (Way too motherfucking much, if you ask me). But there was a problem.

God had made too many of these little gods. So, because God is _great_ at solving problems, (you can take it as sarcasm or not I'm not making any comment,) He decided to split these gods up into what was later called "pantheons", ie. Egyptian gods, Greek gods, Roman gods, Norse gods, etc. Now most of these pantheons are already popularized in today's mainstream, or everyone's heard of at least one of the pantheons. But today, and over the course of this whatever it's called, you will, for the first time, hear about the Bermudan gods.

PT. 2, BERMUDAN GOD ORIGINS

So, as you already know if you were paying attention, all gods were made by capital G God. But what i haven't mentioned yet is that when God, (I am literally gonna start calling Him "Big G". Not even kidding. Damn.), split up the Pantheons, He totally wiped the memories of the little gods, and gave them different origins. For example, for the Egyptians, the universe, i guess, was created when a fucking big ass snake came out of a big ass river and did some bad shit until a big ass bird-man came out of the same big ass river and beat the big ass snake's ass and eventually got to restoring order in the universe. (Egyptian mythology in a nutshell, am i right?) So as all these gods were living out their different mythologies, God was going through the events described in the Bible, (which, again, I will not be describing because, well why the fuck should I?). Now for the Bermudans, the only problem with them is that they remembered Big G. They remembered being created by Him. And as the humans in Bermuda grew, the gods respected Big G.

Until, of course, humans ruined like, everything.

The humans in Bermuda completely did not care about Big G, (even though He was pretty damn important, if you ask me.) So they set to work worshipping the gods living in their hometown, Bermuda. Setting up temples, making burnt offerings, killing virgins. You know. The usual. At first the gods were like, nah b, we ain't tryna play like that with Big G. No offense intended, but He can get pretty temperamental. And we don't want Him like, cursing the land or killing us or whatever. But over time, they started to grow fond of the humans, (who were like, hella persistent, considering that some immortal, all powerful gods were commanding them to stop doing something. I don't know about you, but to me that's really, really persistent.), and let the praise go to their heads. They got prideful and started to see themselves as the only gods.

Naturally, this pissed of Big G.

So Big G pretty much did what all the gods thought He would do. He cursed the land, turning it into a place invisible to everyone in the world, trapping all that lived in Bermuda in a mistform that caused odd disturbances to be detected by the outside world. (This is why there are a lot of odd disturbances coming from the Bermuda Triangle. Because the points of the Triangle are the far edges of Bermuda. These will be important later. )

And now, the Bermudan gods have been trying to get back in the good sights of Big G for centuries, (a more half-hearted attempt, really), but have also been enjoying the lavish lifestyle they gain by being gods.

Yet of course, as with any good curse, the gods find loopholes. With these loopholes, gods were able to go through to the rest of the human world through a portal (Bermuda has a lot of portals. I will dwell on this later). That way, Bermuda would not be as behind than the rest of the world. Also, the Bermudan gods were able to go fuck mortals if they felt like it, and otherwise affect aspects of civilization. So really, the curse Big G caused didn't really hinder the gods too much, but the humans thought everything was fine and dandy. Until, of course, something really big and bad decided to come the out of fucking nowhere and ruin everything. Which will be covered later, as i am much too fucking tired.

THE GODS:

Ah, now for the gods themselves. Today I am just going to list them, I really don't feel like going through each of their shit. So here they are. They are paired together to show which ones are married to which. (If there is no space between a pair of gods, it means they are married.)

COUNCIL MEMBERS:

MARRIED:

-Leven, God of Life. the living (humans and gods), light, light magic (King of the Gods) (Leader)

-Gelisme, Goddess of Development, history, humans , culture, language, decisions

-Iscychs, God of the Elements (water, earth, fire, air, lightning and thunder, spirit), sky, ground, and spirit world

-Yaratici, Goddess of the Arts, the mind, creation

-Rat, Goddess of War, bloodlust, weaponry, strategy, murder, passion, justice (bosnian)

-Pa Ara, God of disappointment, suicide, sadness, depression, tears, peace

-Spatium, Goddess of Space (Twin Queen of Space and Time)

-Kazoku, Goddess of Family, home, hope, empowerment, kindness, restoration

-Tempus, Goddess of Time (Twin Queen of Space and Time)

-Yume, God of Sleep, dreams, mystery, questions, answers, lying, memory, nightmares

-Sindena, Goddess of Evil, sin, wickedness, feelings, senses, (sight, sound, taste, touch, smell, sixth sense), chaos

-Purine, God of Good, purity, healing, rejuvenation, forgiveness, emotions, order

UNMARRIED:

-Peccato, God of Food, sinful pleasure, gambling, parties, money, drugs, alcohol, trickery, thievery, speed, sex, crime, destruction

-Aimer, God of Love, sex, lust, beauty, persuasion, forbidden love, true love, hatred, ugliness

-Morte, God of Death, the dead, darkness, secrets, the undead, dark magic (King of the Letrae)


End file.
